The Webs of Life
by JojoBlond
Summary: Chapter 5 up! James is over lily, or is he? Sirius finally gets the date he wants, and Remus finds some love! Enters in 5th year.
1. Beginning of the New Year

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

James Potter pulled his trunk behind him on a trolley on Platform 9 ¾. The scarlet steam engine that would take him to school for his fifth year stood glistening in the glaring sunlight. Students milled about the platform with their parents, bidding goodbye until either Christmas or next summer. James squinted in the sun, looking for his best friend, Sirius Black.

Sirius was a troublemaker, just like James. The two headed a notorious group called the Marauders, known for pulling numerous pranks and always receiving detention. He and James were known as the biggest troublemakers in all of Hogwarts history.

James pulled his trunk on to the train and into an empty compartment. His parents were off on work, and were unable to see him off. But that was all right. James' parents had promised to send him a letter once he arrived.

Suddenly the compartment door opened and a thin, pale boy with messy brown hair stepped in. He smiled weakly and shut the door, collapsing on one of the seats. "Hey James," he greeted.

James grinned. "'Lo, Remus. How's it going?" he asked.

Remus shrugged. "Same old, same old," he replied.

James nodded. "Have you seen Sirius?" he asked. "I haven't seen him."

Remus raised an eyebrow curiously. "You mean you two didn't come together?"

James rolled his eyes. "Do you seriously think that Sirius' parents would let him come with _me_?"

Remus nodded. "Good point," he said.

James shook his head. "Honestly, Remus. I thought you were the smart one," he said with a grin.

The compartment door suddenly opened and a short, pudgy boy with a rat-like face stepped in. He smiled and sat down. "Hello," he said, quickly pulling out a card from his pocket.

"What's that?" James and Remus asked in unison, bending over Peter's hands.

Peter glanced up at them with his watery blue eyes. "It's a card of Dumbledore I got out of a Chocolate Frog pack," he explained.

James nodded. He and the rest of his good friends collected the cards received in Chocolate Frogs.

The door opened a last time to reveal a disgruntled looking boy with long black hair and mischievous blue eyes.

"Hey Sirius," Remus said.

"Sirius!" cried James, flinging his arms around him. "Where _have_ you been, old chap?"

"Bloody parents almost didn't let me come," Sirius muttered, flopping on to a seat. "They wanted me to go to Durmstrang." He shuddered.

James nodded sympathetically. "Well, this is no way to start our way to Hogwarts this year," he declared.

Sirius grinned. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked.

James beamed in reply.

Sirius gave a whoop and pulled from his pocket numerous Filibuster Fireworks and packs of Exploding Snap cards. "Let's get this party started!" he yelled.

Remus laughed and jumped up, joining in the fun. Sirius and James shot off fireworks while Peter hopelessly played Remus in Exploding Snap.

The food trolley came around noon. The plump witch smiled graciously at all of the boys and gave them the food they paid for. Remus bought only chocolate, as that was his favorite food that he absolutely couldn't live without. Peter nibbled on Cauldron Cakes and watched Sirius and James combat in a game of wizards chess.

"You know, James," said Sirius in a business-like voice. "We haven't seen that little redheaded friend of ours, Lily Evans."

James grinned. "Too true," he replied in the same tone. "Shall we go find her?"

"Yes, let's."

Remus shook his head. "Do you two always have to bug Lily? She does nothing at all to either of you," he pointed out.

Sirius frowned. "She does plenty," he replied.

"Such as?"

"Getting better grades than I do."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Fine. But don't blame me if Lily hexes you."

"I don't worry about Lily hexing us," James replied. "I worry about Jordan."

With that, James and Sirius strode off to find the aforementioned redhead. Peter followed eagerly, anxious to see anything exciting happen. Remus reluctantly followed, but only to get James and Sirius out of trouble, as was his normal job.

Sirius opened a compartment door and grinned. "Hullo, Lillian," he greeted with a mock bow.

Lily Evans glared at him. "Get out, Black," she replied curtly. "And don't call me 'Lillian'."

"But my dear Lillian, we've only just arrived."

"And you've already worn out your welcome. So leave."

James grinned. "Sorry, Lily, we're going to be here for a while," he said.

Lily frowned. "If you were sorry, you'd already be gone," she pointed out.

"My point exactly."

Lily glared daggers at James while he just continued grinning like a stupid fool.

A girl behind Lily shifted slightly and turned to look at them. "What do you want?" she asked in a bored tone.

"Just to chat. We haven't seen either of you all summer," Sirius said.

"Oh, so _that's_ why my summer was so enjoyable."

Sirius frowned. If anyone could get under his skin, it was Jordan. The blonde smiled at him and turned to look out the window.

Remus suddenly popped up behind James and Sirius. "Hi, Lily," he said.

Lily smiled. "Hello, Remus. How've you been?" she asked.

Remus shrugged. "Alright. Very bored, though. And you?"

"Very annoyed thanks to these two," she replied with a frown, pointing to James and Sirius.

Remus gave a weak laugh. "You know them. They want to annoy everyone."

James turned around, a look of mock hurt on his face. "Why, Remus! How could you say that?"

Remus shrugged. "Because it's true?"

James nodded. "Yeah, it is true," he said.

Sirius grinned in agreement.

"Did you guys come here for any particular reason?" Jordan asked.

"We were bored," Sirius said nonchalantly, sitting across from her.

"So you decided to come and annoy the hell out of us," Jordan said. "Makes perfect sense."

Sirius grinned. "Yes, I know."

"Must be one of your better ideas."

"Yeah," Sirius agreed. "Hey, wait a minute—"

Sirius was suddenly interrupted by a voice outside the compartment.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Lucius Malfoy sneered. Behind him was his best friend, Severus Snape, greasy hair and all.

James glared at his archrival. "Get out, Malfoy," he ordered, his voice no longer fun loving and friendly.

"I'd rather not," Malfoy replied nonchalantly. "You see, I haven't made fun of the Mudblood and her friend yet, and you know how much I love that."

"Don't call her that!" James snapped, whipping out his wand. Sirius was already standing, holding his wand in his hand. Remus stood behind James and Sirius, his eyes narrowed in utter loathing towards Malfoy and Snape. Peter sat in the corner, afraid to get in on the action.

"Why not?" Malfoy asked. "It's only her proper name, after all."

Snape snickered. His hand was in the pocket of his robe, grasping his wand for when the time came.

James' temper had finally hit its limit. But someone else's had hit long before. A spell whizzed past James' ear, striking Malfoy in the nose. Large, purple warts began erupting on his pale skin. He gave a cry of pain and pulled out his wand, trying to figure out the countercurse.

Snape, meanwhile, had fired off his own spell, which shattered the train window. Sirius and James leapt forward at this point, firing every hex they knew. Snape and Malfoy barely made it away in one piece.

James turned around to find Lily glaring disapprovingly at him. "You shouldn't have attacked Malfoy," she reprimanded.

"I didn't cast the spell, honest," James replied.

Lily set her hands on her hips. "Well then who did?" she asked.

"I did," said a voice softly. Everyone turned around to see Jordan, her blue eyes hard. "He deserved it, too."

Lily shook her head. "He'll tell Professor Eptman," Lily replied. "You'll be in big trouble."

Jordan shrugged. "I don't care. He called you a bad name. And besides, if I didn't curse him, James and Sirius would have done worse."

James nodded. "She's right, you know," he pointed out.

Lily glared at him. "Well I figured that," she snapped.

James shook his head. _Why is she so stubborn?_ he thought. _She says something one minute then bites my head off when she's wrong._

The boys left Jordan and Lily alone so that both groups could change into their school robes. It was dark when the train arrived at Hogsmeade Station. The students on board filed off, chattering with each other. Conveniently, most were talking of Malfoy and Snape's condition.

James grinned upon hearing first years commenting. "Looks like we're the talk of the town, Sirius," he said.

Sirius nodded. "No, our _work_ is the talk of the town," he corrected.

James nodded. "Good enough."

Sirius grinned and nodded. Suddenly, a familiar voice boomed above the heads of everyone, calling for the first years.

James grinned. "Hey, Hagrid!" he called.

"Hullo, James!" yelled the half-giant. "How are yeh?"

"I'm doing good. And you?"

Hagrid grinned. "Great."

With that, James and Sirius were swept up in the current of the remainder of the students. They walked out to the horseless carriages and found Remus and Peter saving one for them. The two troublemakers climbed into it and slumped against the black leather seats.

"Back to school, back to Crudele," Sirius said. "Neither is exactly good."

"The only good thing about going back to school is getting to prank Malfoy and Snape," James pointed out.

Sirius nodded his agreement. "Hey, Remus, what's that in your hand?" Sirius asked, leaning forward.

Remus' pale cheeks flushed. "Oh, nothing," he replied, trying to put it in the pocket of his robes. Sirius snatched it out of his hands before Remus could do anything.

"It's a Prefect badge!" Sirius exclaimed.

James' eyes widened. "How'd you get it, Remus? Did you bribe Dumbledore or something?" he asked.

Remus' face flushed with embarrassment. "No," he replied, seizing the badge. "I'm just not as big a troublemaker as either of you."

"But you come up with all of our pranks!" he yelled.

"Apparently Dumbledore doesn't know that."

James grumbled something about the unfairness of it all. "If I were a Prefect, we would have been able to get away with anything," he muttered.

Remus smiled. "Don't worry, I won't get you guys for everything," he said.

"THANK YOU!" Sirius cried, lunging forward and hugging Remus.

"Uh, Sirius? Get off Remus. It looks wrong," James said awkwardly.

Sirius glared at James and punched him on the arm. "Idiot," he muttered.

The carriages arrived at the front gates where the students departed into the school. The boys took their places at the Gryffindor table, talking excitedly with other students, such as Frank Longbottom. He was a good guy who was a year older than the rest of them. He, like Remus, was a Prefect. But he enjoyed a good prank just as much as the next guy.

Suddenly, Professor McGonagall strode purposefully through a door, leading a long line of shivering and nervous first years. James grinned, as did Sirius. "Did you ask one of them?" James asked Sirius in a low voice.

Sirius nodded. Suddenly, a little first year came in, shivering uncontrollably. The boy was soaked to the bone and was practically swallowed up in Hagrid's large overcoat. His face was pale, almost matching the light blond color of his hair. He almost beheld the complexion of a ghost.

Sirius laughed, as did James. "He actually jumped in the lake," Sirius said in between laughs.

James grinned. "Well, what better way to introduce a student to the giant squid?" he asked.

Sirius smirked. "Too true."

Lily shot them a look of annoyance, her green eyes narrowed. "Will you quiet down?" she hissed, her voice not exactly holding an asking tone.

"Sirius?" said James.

Sirius shook his head. "No, I'm having too much fun," he replied.

Lily rolled her eyes and was about to say some snappy comeback when Jordan set a hand on her arm.

"They won't listen, Lily, so just leave them be," she said in a low voice.

Lily nodded and turned back around to watch the Sorting ceremony.

An old, tattered hat sat upon a stool in front of the teacher's table. The hall finally quieted after a moment and watched the hat, waiting for something to happen. Suddenly, rip near the brim opened up and began to sing:

_I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,  
so sit down so we can chat.  
I'll tell you where you ought to be,  
and then, you shall see.  
The house in which you stay,  
will be your home everyday.  
Gryffindor might be your house,  
where no one fears a single mouse.  
Brave and true are Gryffindors,  
there you'll find an open door.  
Hufflepuff will take you in,  
treating you as their kin.  
Loyal, steadfast, to the end,  
those are your true friends.  
Your home might be in Ravenclaw,  
always following the law.  
Witty, smart, and ready to learn,  
a passion inside them burns.  
Slytherin is the last abode,  
with a very simple code.  
Be cunning and use any means,  
and rewards are often seen.  
If you want some honesty,  
then I'm your cup of tea.  
Put me on, don't be afraid,  
for soon with friends you shall be paid._

The students in the hall clapped loudly and then watched the Sorting take place. At the end, Dumbledore stood up, silencing the hall with a wave of his hand.

"And now, let us feast!" he cried.

The students eagerly dug into the delicious food, talking merrily and laughing. No happier people could be found that night.

After dinner, the prefects led the students to their dormitories. Remus and Lily led the Gryffindors to the portrait of the Fat Lady and announced the password.

"This year's Password is 'Tarantellegra'," Remus announced over the talking of the students. He and Lily directed the students up the correct staircases and then left to their own dormitories.

"Hey, guys?" said Sirius sleepily once they were up in their dormitory.

"Yeah?" called James, his voice already groggy.

"This year is gonna be good, I know it."

James suddenly threw a pillow at Sirius, as did Remus. "That could've waited 'til tomorrow," James groaned.

Sirius didn't respond, as he was already asleep.

* * *

Wow. Long chapter. First HP fic that isn't a TOTAL random comedy. What do ya think?

R&R!!

Jojo


	2. Familiar Faces and Psychotic Professors

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

James and Sirius headed to breakfast the next day, excited about the upcoming school year. Remus was currently up in the dormitory, taking a shower and Peter was who knows where.

"How much do you want to bet that we have Crudele the first day back?" Sirius asked. Professor Crudele was the Potions teacher, and he absolutely loathed the Gryffindor students and coddled the Slytherins.

James shrugged. "I would place that bet, Sirius, but unfortunately for you, I agree," he replied.

Sirius sighed. "Then it's sure to happen," he groaned.

They reached the doors to the Great Hall then. They made their way to the Gryffindor table when James stopped dead in his tracks.

"What is it, James? See a hot girl?" teased his best friend

"R...Robin!" James yelled, surprising Sirius slightly. He turned to see what James was looking at when his jaw hit the floor.

Sitting at the Gryffindor table was one of the most beautiful girls Sirius had ever seen. She had long, silky black hair that fell to the middle of her back. Her inquisitive blue eyes were currently occupied by a book that was propped against the milk jug. She looked up at James' cry and smiled, her whole face suddenly becoming radiant. She stood up and ran up to James, throwing her arms around his neck and earning herself numerous glares from the surrounding admirers.

"James!" she cried as he hugged her back.

"Robin, what are you doing here?" he asked, pulling away.

Robin's eyes were twinkling happily. "I transferred here from Beauxbatons," she replied. "Mum and Dad finally agreed!"

James laughed. "I can't believe it. You're here!"

Robin grinned. "Get used to it. You're stuck with me," she shot back.

Sirius suddenly coughed, not wanting to be left out of the conversation.

"Oh, sorry old chap," James apologized. "Robin, this is my best mate, Sirius."

Sirius grinned and gently moved in front of James and extended his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Robin," he said, taking her hand and kissing it.

James rolled his eyes. "Don't get any ideas, Siri. She's my cousin."

Sirius shrugged. "So?"

James sighed. "Let me put it this way. How would you feel if I went out with Belatrix?"

Sirius looked as if he wanted to throw up. "That's different!" he cried indignantly.

James raised an eyebrow. "How so?" he asked.

"She's just pure evil!"

James shrugged. "The rules still stand. You can't date my cousin."

Robin frowned. "What if I want to date him?" she asked.

"You don't."

"You don't know that."

James sighed. "Robin, you don't want to date Sirius. You want to date Remus. You told me that."

Robin blushed. "Thanks for telling everyone, James," she snapped angrily.

"It's only Sirius!"

"Well what if I want to date Sirius?" That brought back the former argument, something James had been hoping to avoid.

Sirius, meanwhile, was trying his hardest to stifle his laughter, and he was trying valiantly, though failing in the long run. He couldn't contain himself and just burst out laughing. James shot him a reproving look and turned back to Robin, who was smiling slightly, as if to tell him that he wasn't getting out of it.

Suddenly, Lily and Jordan walked through the doors of the Great Hall, talking about whatever they normally talked about.

James bet all his Galleons that Lily was talking about how annoying he was.

Sirius wished that they were talking about how hot he was.

But it wasn't the case at all.

"David sent me a letter telling me that he's going to teach me some of the magic that he's learned as an Auror!" Jordan cried excitedly.

James froze. "But Jordan, that's really advanced magic," he protested.

Lily shot him a look, thinking that he had been eavesdropping.

Jordan merely shrugged, not caring that James had overheard them talking. "My brother's a good teacher. It'll work," she replied.

James shook his head.

Robin stepped forward. "You must be Lily Evans and Jordan Hearst," she commented.

Lily gave her a curious look. "Yes," she replied slowly. "How do you know?"

Robin smiled mischievously. "James has told me all about both of you."

James looked as if he wanted to die then, and he seemed to dearly want to kill his cousin. Everything he'd done to annoy Evans was down the drain!

Lily smiled slyly, as if she had just learned some very valuable information. And in a way, she did.

Jordan frowned. "Like what?" she asked.

"NO!" James cried, jumping forward and clamping his hand over Robin's mouth.

Suddenly, Professor McGonagall appeared carrying the time charts. "Mr. Potter, stop trying to suffocate Mrs. Potter," she demanded reprovingly.

James reluctantly pulled away. He now kept Robin in his sights at all times, in case she were to spill any of his secrets that he had stupidly told her.

But his cousin was trustworthy, and told nothing. In ten minutes, she became good friends with Lily and Jordan.

Professor McGonagall walked down the side of the table, passing out time charts.

Sirius took one glance at his and breathed a sigh of relief. "We don't have Crudele," he announced.

Remus suddenly ran into the Great Hall, out of breath.

"Rem, where have you been?" James demanded.

Remus frowned. "I would have been here a lot sooner if you hadn't jinxed my trunk to bite my hand!" he cried, holding up his injured limb.

Sirius held up his hands in defense. "This time, it wasn't me!" he cried.

Remus frowned.

James grinned. "Sorry, mate. Couldn't help it," he apologized.

Remus sighed and sat down at the table. "Who do we have first?" he asked wearily, picking up a time chart.

"Flitwick in Charms, Lillian's favorite class," James replied.

Sirius turned to Remus. "Have you noticed that he finds a way to associate everything with Lily?" he asked.

James' face reddened. "I do not!" he cried.

Sirius and Remus rolled their eyes. "If you say so," they replied.

Peter suddenly waddled up to them and slid into a seat beside Remus. "Sorry I'm late," he apologized.

"Peter, what kept you?" demanded Sirius. "Did James jinx your trunk, too?"

Peter didn't seem to be enjoying the attention that he was getting. "No, I was just having difficulties getting around Malfoy and his gang," he replied, looking down at his plate.

James frowned. "Malfoy's just a worthless scumbag, Pete. Hex him and run," he advised.

Peter nodded and hurriedly ate a piece of toast before the group headed off to charms.

The hallways were exactly the same from last year, the old feeling of familiarity welcoming everyone with open arms. Lily smiled. This was her home. This was where she felt she belonged.

James sat down beside Sirius right behind Lily and Robin while Jordan sat behind Sirius to keep him in check. Remus and Peter sat together, thinking it better to stay out of the potential danger zone.

Lily was in her element in charms. She had read through the first six chapters of the book and memorized anything potentially useful, as well as every incantation for every spell. Some would think she was an overachiever, but Lily just enjoyed the wizarding world and learning. There was nothing wrong with that.

Professor Flitwick appeared through a small door and made his way to the stack of books that was his podium. He began the lecture on what would be expected during the year and then dug right into chapter one. The homework for the class was to read all of chapter one and write a paper on it.

Next was, much as James and Sirius hated to admit it, divination. Lily, Peter, and Remus were all lucky, as they hadn't chosen the class. Peter had opted for a class that Remus could actually help him in, while Lily had thought that the class was pure rubbish.

Robin, though, was actually quite good in the class, and gladly accompanied James, Sirius, and Jordan to the North Tower.

"I hope the class is as interesting here as it was at Beauxbatons," Robin commented.

James and Sirius exchanged looks before climbing up the silvery ladder, closely followed by Jordan and Robin.

The class was just the same as before: stuffy. The sticky-sweet incense that perfumed the room was thick and nearly choked the students. The drapes were drawn as usual, as their teacher thought that the light hid things that could be revealed to the Inner Eye.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "This is your divination classroom?" she asked.

James nodded, thinking it better not to comment.

Robin smiled. "Better than Beauxbatons," she said before walking over to a table in the front.

Jordan groaned, having already promised to sit with Robin. She hated the class, but thought better to wing it and sit in the back at all times. That way, she still aced the class and got as little attention as possible. James and Sirius did and thought the same.

"Erm, Robin? Why don't you sit in the back with us?" Sirius suggested.

Robin gave him a quizzical look. "Why don't you sit in front?" she asked, slightly confused.

Sirius shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

Luckily, James took up the slack. "All the students who need help sit in front," he lied. He didn't want to tell his cousin that their teacher was a loon; she would find out herself.

Robin shrugged and moved to the back to sit with them. The rest of the students came and all chose seats nearer the back. When almost everyone had gathered, their teacher arrived.

She appeared from behind a turquoise beaded curtain, her neck plagued by millions of necklaces, all for good lucky or to ward off evil spirits. Her curly blonde hair was frizzy and shooting off in all directions; her eyes were large, her pupils almost lost in the sea of crystal (and creepy) blue. Sirius, personally, thought she was on some kind of Muggle drug he had heard about. Marijuana, was it? Or was it alcohol? Maybe it wasn't a Muggle drug after all...

Their teacher snapped him out of his trance with a loud gasp. "I sense many evil spirits in this room!" she cried. Her hands flew about wildly, trying to pinpoint the origin of all her stress. Finally, her finger came to rest on Robin.

The new student was stunned. Why in bloody hell would she be giving of evil spirits? Maybe this was some way that the teacher welcomed new students. Maybe not. But all Robin knew was that she wanted to leave.

"You!" screeched her teacher. "LEAVE US BE! GO BACK TO HELL WHERE YOU CAME FROM!"

Sirius' eyes were bulging. Finally, a reason to give her the boot! He had proof! He could give this to Dumbledore, who would sack her for sure! Wait, he needed to write this down.

James glanced over at his friend, who was currently writing as quickly as he could. It turned out to be the accusation that his cousin was from hell. Interesting. Good idea. Bloody good. Sirius...he would have to congratulate him for it. Finally, they could have a normal Divination teacher!

Robin shook her head. "You're mistaken," she replied. "I'm not from hell. I came from Beauxbatons. My parents allowed me to transfer."

But did the professor listen? No.

"LEAVE ME BE! I SHALL NOT GO TO THE UNDERWORLD NOW! LEAVE ME BE!" screamed the teacher. "I have foreseen your coming, and done everything in my power to prevent it. But you, child of the Devil, are as persistent as ever! Do not haunt these innocents! Leave us be!"

Robin stayed firmly in her seat, her blue eyes now hard. "Ma'am," she began.

"No!" cried the teacher.

Suddenly, Dumbledore walked through the trap door, his eyes sharp.

"Trisha, what are you doing?" he asked.

The professor's hands were flailing about as she pressed a hand to her chest. "We have...a descendant of the Devil in our midst," she in a raspy voice.

Dumbledore shook his head, knowing that the Devil didn't _have_ descendants, as it was impossible. "Come here, Trisha. Climb down the steps and I shall deal with it," he replied, as if trying to calm a little child. Slowly, Trisha walked over to him and down the ladder, her eyes never leaving Robin.

Dumbledore, meanwhile, shook his head. "I'm sorry, students. Your instructor was classified as "mentally unhealthy" at the end of last term. We sent her a letter instructing her not to come back, but it seems that it failed to work," he explained.

"Mentally unhealthy?" Sirius asked.

"Loony," James clarified.

"Oh..." came the reply from his comrade.

Dumbledore sighed. "Because of recent events," he said, coughing slightly, "You are excused from Divination for today." The headmaster left, leaving the trapdoor open.

Everyone looked up at Robin, trying to gauge her reaction.

The girl merely shook her head.

"What a nut."

That night, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were all sitting in their dormitory, planning their first prank on the Slytherins.

"I think we should do something where they end up dancing," Peter commented.

"Too wimpy," James and Sirius replied in unison.

"What if they ended up dressed as women?" Remus suggested.

"Did it already, remember?" Sirius asked.

Remus nodded, slightly put out.

"I wonder what the girls are talking about," James commented randomly.

Sirius gave him a look of disbelief. "James, do you only think about Lily?" he asked. "Because if you do, I'm disowning you as my best friend."

James' face reddened again. "I was talking about the girls, not Lily!" he cried defensively.

"Lily is a girl!" Sirius yelled. "Get your mind off of her!"

"Have you noticed that you two are fighting about Lily?" Remus asked.

Sirius' face became cherry red, and James couldn't help but want to murder Remus then. Although, he would settle for throwing a pillow at him.

Which is exactly what he and Sirius did.

"What, I was only making an observation!" Remus cried indignantly.

James and Sirius didn't bother to listen. They only continued to beat Remus with their pillows.

Meanwhile, the girls were having a very interesting conversation in their dormitory...

"Lily likes James," Robin chirped.

Lily's face flushed angrily. "I do not!" she cried defensively.

Jordan rolled her eyes. "Sure you don't," she replied sarcastically. "You only rat about him every day."

"That's because he's an annoying, conceited, arrogant jerk!" Lily cried.

"Conceited and arrogant are the same thing," Jordan pointed out.

"I have the right to be repetitive!" Lily declared, annoyed at how the conversation had taken a turn for the worse.

Robin sighed. "Lily, I haven't known you long, but even I can tell that you like him, so just admit it," she urged.

"But I don't," Lily insisted.

Jordan and Robin sighed in defeat.

"Whatever you say, Lil," Jordan murmured, turning over in her bed to go to sleep.

"'Night, Lily," Robin said.

Lily sighed in frustration and fell back into her bed, waving her wand to turn off all the lights. She was asleep instantly.

Slowly, someone stepped out from the bathroom. Her gray eyes boring into Lily's face. She couldn't like James. No. She wouldn't allow it. James was hers, not Lily's.

* * *

Well, let me say, that the only reason this chapter is up is because my good friend **o scorched eggy** bugged me to, so you all have her to thank. I was hoping for more reviews, but you get what you get, and I'm happy.

Can I have some constructive criticism? Please?

Reviews:

sirius-black-85007: I will!

O scorched eggy: Ok, Jordan is cool, and is NOT ME! I put in a blonde for other reasons...? Oh, and Robin's like you. NOTICE HOW SHE WAS MISCHIEVOUS? Yeah, that was you...you have so many secrets, and you're part of the mafia! HELLO?? YOU CAN BLACKMAIL EASY! O crap. Don't listen to my ideas...I'll shut up now before I get in more trouble.

There ya go!

R&R! PLEASE!

---Jojo---


	3. Powerful Pranks and Midnight Duels

Disclaimer: If Harry Potter were mine, don't you think I'd be rich and living in England right now?

James was groggy the next morning, having woken up early to complete the plans for a prank with Sirius and Remus. He pulled on his robes after taking a long, hot shower, for which Sirius promised to pay him back. After all, climbing in to wake up with water as cold as ice wasn't something very high on Sirius' list of things he enjoyed.

The three made their way down to the Great hall, as Peter had woken up late. They slid into their seats, spotting Lily, Robin, and Jordan sitting farther down the table and chatting away happily.

Suddenly, Sirius nudged James in the ribs. "One second, mate," he said softly, unable to keep the smirk off his handsome face.

James grinned as well and turned to nonchalantly watch the Slytherin table.

A few seconds later, after each of the Slytherins had taken a drink from their goblet, an odd kind of peace dawned on each of them, and no one spoke. Glazed looks were on all of their faces, as if they were in a dream world. Slowly, the chatter of the hall died away as everyone turned to face the normally gabby students, sneaking whispers to one another of what had happened to them. Not that anyone minded, of course. It was a rare thing to see a Slytherin silent, and a treat indeed.

Finally, there was no sound in the Great Hall, save for the occasional hooting of the owls.

Suddenly, Malfoy stood up. "My name is Draco Malfoy," he declared. "And I still sleep with my stuffed bear."

A wave of shock was sent barreling through the students, save for the Marauders, who were smirking and trying their hardest not to laugh.

Snape stood up next. "My name is Severus Snape," he yelled. "And I'm jealous of Sirius Black for his long, glossy locks."

Sirius couldn't contain himself. He burst out laughing.

Only then did the rest of the congregation realize that the Slytherins were revealing some of their deepest secrets. As it went on, many of the students couldn't help but giggle, which quickly turned into boisterous laughter that filled the hall.

Peter stumbled into the Great Hall, and upon seeing the Slytherin's confessions, began laughing uncontrollably.

Professor Dumbledore, supervising from the staff table, couldn't keep the merriment out of his voice. A rich, deep chuckle resounded from his throat and the ever-present twinkle was as bright as ever.

Professor Crudele looked as if he could murder every single student who dared to mock his house.

Professor McGonagall rose from her seat and murmured a quick incantation, but to her dismay, the process kept repeating. Looking flustered, she recited more and more, none of which had any effect. She eventually gave up, flopping into her seat and looking defeated.

Finally, once every Slytherin student had spoken, they all sat down and the glazed look vanished.

Malfoy figured out what happened first. His face red with pure embarrassment, he marched over to the Marauders, his gray eyes ablaze with hatred.

"You think you're so clever," he hissed. "We'll see if it's true. Meet me in the dungeons tonight at eleven."

James looked bored. "What if I don't feel like it?" he asked.

Malfoy grinned. "Then you'll prove how big a coward you really are," he replied.

James jerked up in his seat. His eyes narrowed, he nodded. "I'll see you there," he replied.

A smile of satisfaction gracing his lips, Malfoy marched from the Great Hall, trying to regain what little dignity he had left.

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Black! Mr. Lupin! Mr. Pettigrew!" barked Professor McGonagall. "Report to the staff table this instant!"

Grinning with satisfaction, the four rose from their seats and marched down to the table, waving to applauding students and ecstatic girls.

Lily rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded like, "Egotistical jerk."

Jordan smiled. "You have to admit, that was cool," she commented.

Robin grinned. "Yeah, Lily. You know that the prank was funny, just admit it," she insisted.

Lily groaned. "That was a mean thing to do!" she replied indignantly. "They shouldn't have done it!"

Jordan sighed. "You liked it," she stated.

Lily's eyes widened in shock. Before she could come up with a snappy comeback, the guys returned.

"We've got detention for a week!" Sirius announced proudly.

Robin and Jordan chuckled. "You say that like it's a good thing," Robin commented.

James grinned. "Well, we have a contest going to see how many detentions each of us can get by the end of our schooling," he explained.

Lily crossed her arms. "Who's leading?" she asked.

James glanced sidelong at Sirius. "Sirius and I are tied at 748," he explained.

"749," Sirius corrected him.

Lily groaned. "I should have known," she commented dryly.

Remus shouldered his bag. "Let's go. We've got herbology first," he said. Robin quickly caught up to him and began chatting about Quidditch and any future pranks that would be pulled.

Jordan shook her head. "Seems like she really likes him," she commented.

Sirius grinned. "Looks like Lupin's the lucky one," he added.

Jordan rolled her eyes and started off.

Sirius was puzzled at her action. "Why'd you shake you're head?" he asked.

Jordan sighed. "No reason at all, except for the fact that you never think about anything but girls," she replied, keeping her eyes forward as she strolled from the hall.

"I do too!" Sirius contradicted.

Jordan turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow curiously. "Is that so?" she asked.

Sirius nodded. "I think about pranks," he replied, somewhat proud of his statement.

Jordan sighed. "Thank you, Sirius. You just proved how low-key your brains really are," she muttered.

Sirius grabbed her arm. "What is your problem?" he demanded.

Jordan wrenched her arm from his grip. "Nothing," she snapped.

"Then why do you constantly bother me and get under my skin? Why do you always contradict me and try to make me mad?"

Jordan narrowed her eyes. "I don't have to answer," she replied coldly, and marched off.

Lily suddenly appeared. "Nice going, Black," she said sarcastically.

Sirius gapped. "I did nothing to her!" he cried. "She started it all!"

James frowned. "I don't doubt it," he added.

Lily glared at him. "Shut up, Potter," she hissed.

James glared at her retreating back, Sirius seething beside him. "Sirius?"

"Yeah, mate?"

"I don't understand women."

"Neither do I."

------------------

Herbology went smoothly, which turned out to be a large miracle, considering that Lily and Jordan continued to glare at James and Sirius, who returned the angry looks tenfold. Remus, Robin, and Peter tried to mediate the situation, but quickly gave up and resigned to listening to the professor and secretly eating pieces of chocolate.

Finally, class was over, with an essay on gillyweed due on Wednesday.

Lily, Jordan, and Robin were all walking up to the castle ahead of the boys when a large, black owl swooped down and landed on Jordan's shoulder. The color instantly drained from her face. Shakily, she untied the letter from the owl's leg and opened it.

"What's it say?" Lily asked.

Jordan quickly stuffed the letter in her bag. "My aunt's really sick," she mumbled. "I have to go."

Lily's eyes widened. "What?" she asked.

Jordan nodded. "She hasn't been doing well for a while, but her condition's gotten worse. I have to go see her."

Lily and Robin nodded sympathetically before watching their friend run up the steps of Hogwarts to leave. Unfortunately, they forgot to keep walking, making it all too easy for the boys to catch up to them.

"What was that about? Get a call from her boyfriend?" Sirius asked irritably.

Lily glared at him. "Her aunt is sick," she snapped.

Sirius fell silent. "Sorry," he muttered.

James nodded. "Hey, Lillian, I could use some help in charms. Care to tutor me?"

Lily glared at him, her green eyes ablaze. "Have Remus help you," she shot back.

"But he can't give me the help I need."

Lily's temper hit the roof. "_Stupefy!_" she shrieked, hitting James square in the chest.

"Bloody hell, Evans!" he barked, nursing his chest. "I only meant he's too busy helping Peter! For God's sake! There was no dirty meaning behind it!"

Lily couldn't help but smile. "Sorry, Potter," she apologized sarcastically. "Oh, and we aren't on a first name basis," she added.

James glared at her, watching her walk off into the castle.

Robin shook her head. "End the feud and ask her out, James," she said.

"Trust me, he's tried," Remus explained. "It only makes things worse."

Robin sighed. "James, you make things hard on yourself."

"Shut up!"

------------------

Lily, somehow, got wind of Malfoy's challenge. That night in the common room when the Marauders were studying, she marched over and tapped James on the shoulder.

He turned around in his chair, surprised, but not terribly shocked.

"So, Evans, thought about reconsidering my offer to take you to Hogsmeade?" he asked.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Keep dreaming, Potter," she replied. "I came to stop you from meeting Malfoy tonight," she replied.

James narrowed his eyes. "No," he replied.

Lily was taken aback, but didn't stumble with her next sentence. "Why not? You'll lose points for Gryffindor! Don't start this now!"

James looked down at his hands, a rogue smile covering his face. "Worried about me _that_ much Evans?" he asked softly.

Lily's eyes flashed, and before James knew it, she had whacked him hard on the back of the head.

"BLOODY HELL, EVANS!" he yelled, nursing his sore head. "HAVEN'T YOU HIT ME ENOUGH TODAY?"

"No." With that, another loud, "OW!" could be heard resounding through the common room. Only the first years seemed interested, while the rest of the students were used to it; Lily always hit James when he was being stupid, so it had become a daily occurrence.

James glared angrily at Lily. "You can forget my ever listening to you, Evans!" he declared, artfully dodging another blow and sprinting upstairs.

Seething, Lily headed up to her own dormitory, slamming the door in the process.

Peter looked at Remus. "What's up with them?" he asked.

Remus sighed. "Sometimes, it's better not to ask questions, Peter," he explained, going back to his homework.

------------------

James made his way down to the dungeons silently. He wrapped the invisibility cloak tighter around him, trying to fend off the chill that seemed to flood the castle at night. He turned the corner, hugging the wall. He didn't want to take the chance of being caught; not tonight. He had a score to settle with Malfoy. Though he knew he was more than capable of such a feat, he still felt the burning desire to see the look of hatred and disappointment on Malfoy's pointed face.

The dungeons were silent and empty, devoid of any life for the moment. James shuddered. He wasn't afraid. The great James Potter was never afraid of anything. But the dungeons were just...eerie. Reluctantly, he removed his cloak, knowing that Malfoy wouldn't show for a few more minutes. He laid the cloak on the floor and turned around, only to see Malfoy's gray eyes piercing the darkness.

"Potter."

"Malfoy."

"Let's begin."

James nodded, gripping his wand tightly. They walked forward and then turned around back to back. Taking the proper amount of steps out, James whirled around and fired off his first curse.

"_Stupefy!_" he cried, faintly remembering that it was the exact same spell Lily had used on him that very morning.

Malfoy quickly used a Shield charm and fought back with the Jelly leg's curse.

James narrowly dodged the attack and quickly fired off his own. The two went back and forth, firing and dodging, until both were weary. James had been affected by the Leg-Locker curse, and had hit Malfoy with the Stunning charm. Both were exhausted, and needed to do something to end the fight. Suddenly, Malfoy smiled. Out of the shadows stepped Snape and Lestrange, another crony of Malfoy's.

James' eyes widened, but narrowed quickly. He should have known that Malfoy would pull something like this. A clean fight wasn't something that he would allow.

Snape's lip curled maliciously. "Time for a taste of your own medicine, Potter," he declared, raising his wand.

Suddenly, James heard someone scream, "_Protego!_" The next thing he knew, the spell had bounced harmlessly off the shield and back at Snape.

James whirled around, only to find his cousin and Sirius step out from behind a small clutter of desks, their wands raised. His eyes widened when he saw his cousin wearing a tank top and shorts. Very revealing. And with Sirius...he didn't want to think about it.

Malfoy glared at James. "Didn't trust me?"

"Why should I when you brought your own?" James snapped back.

Malfoy was about to shoot a comeback at him when Sirius announced that Filch was coming.

"Let's go," he added urgently.

James nodded and ducked under the cloak, pulled his cousin in beside him. Together, the three wove their way through the Hogwart halls, careful to avoid any and all teachers patrolling. They made it back to the common room just before one, tired and wanting to sleep.

But James had questions.

"Why the bloody hell did you guys come?" he demanded.

Robin winced. "We heard about the fight," she explained, "and I thought that Malfoy would pull something foul, so I convinced Sirius to lend me the map, but he wouldn't let me come alone to help just in case."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE MAP?" James demanded angrily.

"Remus told me."

Sighing in defeat, James frowned and turned to Sirius, who held his hands up in surrender. "You know how I'm a sucker for pleading," he said.

James groaned. "Brilliant, Sirius," he applauded sarcastically.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Be thankful we came, James. You would be in a world of hurt if we hadn't."

James sighed in defeat. "You're right," he muttered. "Thanks, guys."

Robin smiled and gave her cousin a hug. "Anytime, James," she said, and hurried up the dormitory stairs to bed.

Sirius grinned. "Well, let's go, mate. Early morning tomorrow."

James nodded. "By the way," he added, "Good job on the prank."

Sirius grinned. "I owe it all to Remus," he replied, earning a laugh from James.

* * *

Hey! I'm back! I've had almost no free time at all. I'm sorry!

**Reviews:**

**o scorched eggy**: WTF?! HOW DID YOU GET THAT HE LIKES ROBIN?! HE'S PROTECTIVE OF HIS COUSIN! It's like...well, how would you feel if I dated your brother? Or a cousin? Would you want to hear ANY details of the relationship? I don't think so.

**piffluvsu**: WOOHOO, COOKIE! eats cookie Thank you! No constructive criticism? That's ok. Ashley made up for you with an email...CHEESE! WOOHOO! I mean...oh no.

* * *

**A/N:** If you have any ideas that could be used for pranks, please let me know. I have a pretty good one in mind, but feel free to let me know of any others that you think of.

* * *

PLEASE, R&R!

---Jojo---


	4. Heartbreak and Happiness

Disclaimer: If only Harry Potter were mine...oh, the possibilities...

James ran down the corridor, already late for Transfiguration. How could he have slept in late? McGonagall was going to kill him. And if he lost points for Gryffindor...well, it was already hard enough to talk to Lily for five minutes without getting hit. He shuddered. Lily would murder him.

He skidded to a halt outside the classroom and straightened his robes before taking the doorknob in hand and opening the door.

Professor McGonagall stood at the head of the class, staring at James with a strict, "You'd better have a good excuse for being so late," look on her face.

James strode jovially to the front of the class, a smile on his face. "Sorry, Professor. I overslept. None of my friends woke me up," he explained.

"Mr. Potter, there is one device that I myself choose to use in the morning. I call it a clock," she replied stiffly, still slightly miffed.

"Believe me, Professor, I usually wake up by one, but _someone_," he said, his eyes shooting to Sirius, "cast a silencing charm on my clock."

Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes. "Detention, Mr. Black," she said in a bored tone.

"What did I do?!" Sirius demanded.

Professor McGonagall gave an impatient sigh. "You are the only person who would dare prank his friend," she replied.

Sirius sighed and then cast James a triumphant smile. "I'm winning now," he mouthed.

James glared at his best mate and shook his head before turning his attention to Professor McGonagall. He had been lucky in not getting any points taken off Gryffindor, and he didn't want to endanger his house again.

The class passed fairly smoothly, and the students escaped with only one assignment, an essay on the steps to becoming an Animagus.

"Hey, where's Jordan?" Sirius suddenly asked.

Lily shrugged. "She came home late last night, around two in the morning, I suppose, and she said she wasn't feeling good," she explained.

Sirius nodded, his eyebrows furrowing together in concentration.

Robin smiled mischievously. "Is there something you'd like to say, Sirius?" she asked.

"Not unless there's something you'd like to say about a certain someone," he shot back, his eyes glancing at Remus.

Robin frowned. "Damn you, Black," she glowered.

"Whoa!" James yelled. "Watch your language, Robin!"

She rolled her eyes. "As if _you_ aren't as bad," she retorted.

James nodded. "True, but guys can get away with it. Girls, however, cannot," he replied.

Lily stepped up. "Are you saying that standards for girls and boys are different?" she asked.

James nodded feverishly. "Yes!" he cried. "Girls are supposed to be good and fall for the bad guys, like me! See, things would work so well between us," he added with a suggestive raise of the eyebrows.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Keep dreaming!" she snapped. "I'll never date you, Potter."

James sighed, shaking his head. "Why don't you just hurry and admit that you do like me?" he asked. "I can see it every time I look at you."

Lily's eyes blazed. "What you see," she seethed, "is my complete and undying loathing of you."

James looked hurt. "That can't be true," he replied.

Lily didn't hesitate with her next comment. "I don't regret to tell you that it is," she replied.

James' shoulders seemed to sag. His usually energy-filled hazel eyes seemed to be vacant.

Sirius tapped his best mate's shoulder, a concerned expression plaguing his handsome face. "James? You alright, mate?"

James sighed in defeat. "Let's head back to the dormitory, Sirius," he suggested softly, his tone sad and depressed.

Sirius' eyes lit up with worry. "But James, you haven't eaten," he pointed out.

James shrugged. "I'm not hungry," he muttered, turning and slowly walking away.

Robin stared after her cousin, looking more worried than ever. "I hope he's okay," she murmured.

"He'll be okay," Sirius replied, trying to convince himself more than her. Truth be told, he had never seen his friend so sad before. James always fought back; now...it seemed as if he had completely transformed. Like he was no longer the James he knew and loved...brotherly.

Sirius shook his head. "I'm going to go talk to him," he announced, and turned to Lily. "Tell Jordan I said hi," he grinned then. "And tell her I need some help "studying" for History of Magic."

Lily rolled her eyes, and Robin giggled. "I will," offered James' cousin.

Sirius shot her his trademark smile and then jogged off down the hall to catch up with James.

James was leaning against the wall, his shoulders sagging and his bag on the floor beside him.

"James?" Sirius asked silently.

James wouldn't turn around to face him; he just kept his left side against the wall. "Why?" he asked silently.

Sirius kept silent.

"What did I ever do wrong?" James demanded, his volume growing. "Why does she hate me so much? WHY?" he roared, whirling around and slamming his right fist into the wall.

Sirius kept silent once again, watching James slowly sink to his knees on the ground. Tears streamed from his best friend's eyes. This was the only time that Sirius had ever seen James cry, save for the time when his grandfather died. The two had been closer than one could imagine. But what of this time?

"I don't know," he finally whispered. "I don't know."

---------------------------

Lily sank into an armchair, sighing heavily. She had written her three papers that were due, done her Arithmacy homework, and read through the next two chapters in Charms. All in all, she was quite pleased with herself. It was probably the most productive night she had had in a long time, thanks to the fact that James Potter was nowhere to be seen.

Robin was still slaving away at History of Magic, quite possibly her worst subject. If she didn't fall asleep right when class began, then she might have a chance...

Jordan suddenly came down the stairs. Both Lily and Robin were shocked by the way she looked. Jordan's face was pale, as if she had just been put through a physically exhausting task and had not yet recovered. She had a freshly healed cut on her forehead and was limping slightly.

Robin's eyes widened. "Jordan, what happened?" she demanded.

Jordan fell gently onto the couch. "I was chasing my little brother around the house when I tripped over my dad's old broom and fell down the stairs," she replied.

Robin stood up and walked over. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Jordan nodded and gave a weak smile. "My little brother promised to be good from that point on," she added.

Robin smiled slightly when Sirius and James walked through the portrait hole, followed closely by Remus and Peter. James led the group over, ignoring Lily.

"Jordan, you're back," he said. "And you look like you were beat up with a bludger," he added, his eyebrows raised curiously.

She groaned. "I was chasing my brother around the house, tripped over my dad's broom, and fell down the stairs," she repeated, suddenly becoming impatient with the boys.

Sirius winced. "Ouch," was all he could say.

Jordan nodded her agreement.

Remus glanced over at Robin. "Robin, can I talk to you?" he asked softly, suddenly becoming pale. His ears turned red, and he kept his eyes on the ground, as if afraid to look at her.

Robin nodded, her eyes suddenly curious. She followed him out of the common room, disappearing through the portrait hole. James and Sirius suddenly looked as if they were trying to keep their smiles off their faces, and were failing miserably.

Jordan looked between the two boys curiously. "What's going on?" she asked.

James shook his head, looking away and trying not to laugh.

Sirius grinned. "That's confidential information. But, I might tell you for something in return," he suggested, waggling his eyebrows.

Jordan rolled her eyes. "Forget it," she shot back, looking down at the floor.

Sirius groaned. Before he could say anything else, Lily spoke up.

"So what is Remus going to talk to Robin about?" she prompted.

Sirius and James shook their heads. "We can't say," James replied, a grin on his face.

But Lily felt the bottom of her stomach drop out when her gaze came to rest on his hazel eyes. Inside the endless depths was pain; pain just looking at her and talking to her. Lily quickly looked away. She had never felt guilty when she turned him down before. Why had this time been any different? How come this time he had been so hurt by her words? How come she felt so guilty whenever she looked at him? Did she like him? No, she couldn't. He was an arrogant, pig-headed jerk. It couldn't be possible that she loved her worst it?

Lily was snapped out of her trance by Jordan and Sirius arguing over what was happening between Remus and Robin.

"He's not asking her out!" Sirius yelled.

Jordan rolled her eyes. "He is too! Why else would he ask her to come talk with him?"

"He isn't asking her out!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Not!"

"Quiet!" Lily cried.

Sirius and Jordan instantly fell silent, deciding it was better to conform to her will than to ignore her.

Lily sighed, thankful for the peace. "Okay, why don't we just ask what happened when they get back?" she suggested.

Sirius grinned. "Sounds good," he replied.

Jordan nodded her agreement. "I'm fine with it," she added.

Sirius eyes suddenly beheld a curious glint: a glint of mischief. "How about we make this more interesting," he suggested.

Jordan raised an eyebrow. "I'm listening," she acknowledged.

"If Remus didn't ask her out like I said, then you owe me a date," Sirius offered.

Jordan's eyes narrowed, and she was about to bite back with a remark when Sirius spoke again.

"But, if he did, then I leave you alone for...two weeks," he reason.

"Two and three days."

Sirius gave her a curious look, then nodded. "Deal?" he asked, extending his hand to shake.

"Deal," Jordan agreed, shaking his hand.

Lily smiled. "I guess that I'm the witness who can hold you guys to this," she commented.

Sirius grinned and glanced at James, who was smiling like a fool.

Suddenly, the portrait hole opened, and in came Remus and Robin. Robin gave everyone a small smile and walked over to sit by Lily and Jordan. Lily waved her over and whispered, "Did he ask you out?"

Robin gave Lily a bewildered look. "No way," she replied, looking at Lily as if she were mad.

Jordan's eyes widened, and Sirius began laughing uncontrollably.

"I won!" he cried, jumping up and slapping a high-five on James' hand. James was unable to keep his laughs from escaping his mouth.

Jordan just sat on the couch, frozen with shock and the knowledge that she was now forced to go out with Sirius. "Lily," she said softly. "Is it really true?"

Lily slowly nodded. "Yes," she replied hesitantly.

Jordan groaned and covered her face with her hands. "This can't be happening, this can't be happening," she murmured.

Meanwhile, Remus and Robin just watched on, giving the group a freaked-out look. Remus glanced over at Sirius, who was currently jumping around like a fool.

Jordan pulled her face out of her hands to look at Sirius. Her expression was priceless: she seemed to be contemplating whether or not to call Saint Mungos or just lock him in a room herself.

James never looked so amused. Lily watched him, his head thrown back as he let his rich bellows echo in the common room. Then, his hazel eyes appeared behind his glasses, meeting her own emerald green ones. For a moment, Lily felt like the scum of the earth, seeing mixed emotions in his eyes but in a moment, they were gone. James was conversing with Sirius animatedly about what he should do on the date.

Jordan groaned and pulled herself off the couch and limped up the stairs, muttering about how she knew she would regret going downstairs.

Lily and Robin quickly retreated to their dormitory, wanting to get some sleep and escape the madness that would surely ensue downstairs.

"What did I miss?" Remus asked warily, looking as if he didn't want to know the truth.

Sirius grinned. "Jordan and I made a bet," he explained.

Remus eyes narrowed. "Over what?" he asked warily.

"Whether or not you would be asking Robin out."

"WHAT?"

---------------------------

"WHAT?" Robin yelled in the girls' dormitory, causing Lily and Jordan to cringe. Screaming in an enclosed space wasn't the best idea in the world.

"Sirius and I made a bet, and I lost," Jordan repeated.

"Over whether or not Remus would be asking me out?" Robin cried incredulously. "You idiot!"

Jordan groaned. "I know," she snapped. "It was a stupid idea and I shouldn't have done it! Besides, Remus is so shy he probably wouldn't ask you out for a while anyway."

Robin nodded fervently. "Got that right!" she replied. She suddenly grinned amusedly. "At least now you have to go on a date with Sirius," she replied, an evil smile tugging at her lips. "This is almost like an early Christmas present."

Jordan glared at Robin and threw a pillow at her. "Thanks for your support," she replied sarcastically.

Robin smiled and climbing on to her bed. "Well, I don't care what you think. This is all fair in the end," she replied.

Jordan groaned and turned off the lights with a wave of her wand, submerging the girls in darkness.

---------------------------

"I can't believe you guys," Remus huffed.

"It was an innocent bet," Sirius shrugged, digging through his trunk. "It's not like it's endangering your life."

Remus' face turned red. "You _know_ what I wanted to say," he replied through gritted teeth. "You shouldn't have bet on something like that."

Sirius paused and hung his head. "You're right," he replied. "I'm sorry."

Remus smiled and walked over, sitting on Sirius' bed. "Don't worry, mate. I don't really care, it's just that I didn't know if you had bet that I would ask her out. But I know you didn't. Sorry I got on your case."

Sirius grinned. "No problem. We're even," he added, extending his hand for Remus to shake.

Remus grinned and shook his friend's hand.

"A picture-perfect moment!" James cooed.

Sirius grabbed his pillow and chucked it at his friend, thus beginning a pillow fight. Peter got dragged in it too, starting an all out every-man-for-himself war.

James collapsed on the floor. "I think we're done," he commented raggedly, his glasses askew on his face.

Sirius grinned, showing off all of his white teeth. "Yeah," he agreed.

Remus smiled. "I'm going to bed, mates," he commented, standing up from his position on his trunk and beginning to change for bed.

"Hey, Remus, if you didn't ask Robin out, then what did you tell her?" James asked, suddenly curious.

Remus grinning mysteriously. "Maybe you'll learn someday," he shot back, shooting his friends a grin and climbing into bed, turning off his lights and closing his hangings of his four-poster.

Sirius groaned. "That just ruined everything," he huffed.

* * *

back! Sorry it took so long, but English and marching band has been KILLER! Finally, a spare minute! 

Anyway, on to reviews!

sirius-black-85007: heh, whoops. Yeah, small mistake there...

o scorched eggy: ok, much better now that I know that! Are you kidding? The matrix is awesome!

Depp's Girl ForEver: thanks!

CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, PLEASE! Wanna become a better writer! Criticism needed!

R&R!

!-jo-!


	5. To Hogsmeade and Back

Disclaimer: I really wish that I owned Harry Potter…I mean, then I would have enough money to buy a car. I could quit my job and be well off. But hey, that's a fantasy world.

It was just Jordan's luck that the following Saturday was a trip to Hogsmeade. Sirius ran up to her in the hallway, grinning uncontrollably, and suggested that they go Madam Puddifoots for their first date. Jordan looked like it was taking all she had in her not to murder Sirius on the spot. Lily helped lead her away to the dormitory, where she then began to scream her head off, ranting and raving about the whole situation.

"Either he's going to die, or I'll jinx myself senseless!" Jordan shrieked, pacing in her dormitory.

Lily winced. "Jordan, you'll just have to live through it," she reasoned.

Jordan whirled around. "Lily, you would think I was insane if the situation were reversed and I said the same thing," she countered.

Lily frowned. "That's because James is an ignorant, pig-headed—"

"Yes, we all know what you think of James," she interrupted, waving the excuse aside with her hand.

Lily glared. "If the situation were reversed, I would live through it," she shot back, standing up and walking to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Jordan glared at the bathroom door as if it would burst into flames any minute.

Suddenly, Robin walked into the room. She stopped when she saw Jordan's unwavering gaze from the door.

"Did I miss something?" she asked warily, shutting the door behind her.

"Jordan was griping about her date again," Lily yelled from the bathroom.

"Oh, ok," Robin replied, dropping her books on the floor beside her bed.

"I was not!" Jordan yelled defensively. "I was contemplating what to do about it!"

"You were griping," Robin concluded out loud.

Jordan groaned. "Good night," she snapped, drawing closed the hangings around her bed. Suddenly, she ripped them back open. "Where _were_ you, Robin?" she demanded, watching James' cousin with curious eyes.

Robin kept her face to her trunk. "I was studying," she muttered.

"Where?" Jordan pressed.

"In the library," Robin replied.

"With who?" Jordan asked, getting off of her bed and walking over to her friend.

Robin's reply was a hurried murmur, too fast and too low to understand.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Jordan asked, her suspicions about to be confirmed.

"I was studying with Remus," Robin yelled a bit loudly.

Jordan began laughing uncontrollably. Lily suddenly wrenched the door to the bathroom open, her eyes wide and a toothbrush stuck in her mouth. "What?" she yelled.

Robin's face flushed uncontrollably. "We were studying!" she hissed, her eyes narrowed.

"If she's saying that, then we really know what she was doing," Jordan commented, causing herself and Lily to burst out laughing uncontrollably.

Robin's eyes widened. "Oh my God!" she yelled, whirling around and smacking Jordan on the head with her hand.

Jordan couldn't keep herself from laughing, despite the attack from her friend.

Robin huffed and jumped on to her bed. "We did nothing like that," she hissed, her eyes narrowed angrily.

Lily smiled. "We know you didn't," she replied, walking over and sitting with her friend.

Robin groaned. "Glad to know _that_ now," she muttered, a small smile creeping on to her face.

Lily grinned. "C'mon, let's just go to bed," she suggested.

Just as the lights were about to be turned out, Robin spoke up.

"Oh, and Jordan? We're waking you up early to help you get ready for your date."

The reply was a pillow flying across the room and a few muttered curses. Robin grinned and fell into a very peaceful, contented sleep.

* * *

Lily groaned and woke up to the ever annoying beeping of her alarm clock. She groggily climbed out of bed and crawled into the shower, the cold water bringing her to her senses instantly. When she left the bathroom, she found Jordan smacking Robin with a pillow.

"Wake up! We're going to Hogsmeade soon!" she yelled.

"Fine!" Robin yelled, throwing off her covers and throwing her own pillow at Jordan. With that, she quickly began to get dressed.

Lily raised an eyebrow. "You're dressing up today," she commented.

Robin's face reddened. "No, I'm not," she retorted, keeping her eyes downcast.

Lily shot Jordan a knowing look. "Looks like someone else has a date today," Jordan commented before taking refuge in the bathroom.

Robin's eyes blazed. "Jordan!" she yelled. "I'm going to kill you!"

* * *

"Sirius, I'm going to kill you for that remark!" Remus yelled, beating at the door to the bathroom and shocking everyone. Normally, he was always soft-spoken and calm. Now…well, now he was scaring everyone in the dormitory, even the fearless James Potter.

"Uh, Remus?" James asked uncertainly. "Are you okay?"

Remus whirled around. "Implying that I did something with Robin last night when I did nothing of the sort does nothing to make me feel jolly in the morning!" he yelled.

Sirius peeked out of the bathroom. "Bloody hell, I'm sorry!" he cried. "I didn't know that you would get so worked up over it!"

Remus sighed. "I'm sorry," he replied. "It's just that the full moon is coming…" he trailed off.

James, Sirius, and the ever-present Peter nodded their heads sympathetically. The full moon meant that Remus would become the thing he hated the most: a werewolf. He wasn't allowed to be around his friends at all when he was in his form, and that said nothing of the transformation process, which Remus had said was, "blindingly painful". It didn't help that the Marauders weren't any closer to becoming Animagi to help him through the process.

James suddenly grinned. "Well, mates, today will be a good day. I know it," he commented, pulling on his cloak.

Remus smiled. "We may only hope," he replied.

Sirius nodded his agreement. Suddenly, his eyes widened. "I just remembered! My date with Jordan is today!" he yelled, running back into the bathroom to take care of his gorgeous locks.

Remus groaned. "Don't forget to change out of your Christmas socks, Sirius," he called. "Jordan may not like that."

"She'll like the socks or else she'll find herself in the middle of the Arabian desert by nightfall!" Sirius yelled through the door.

James laughed and shook his head. "Sometimes, I think he prizes those socks too much," he commented.

"That's an understatement," Peter piped up.

* * *

Lily had finally calmed down Robin enough to ensure Jordan safe passage when she chose to retreat from the refuge of the bathroom.

But, that didn't seem like it would be happening any time soon.

"You can't make me go on a date with Sirius!" Jordan yelled defiantly.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Jordan, you had better get out of there right now!" she yelled.

"No!"

Robin rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm not going to be late. I'll see you guys later," she said, standing and leaving the room.

"Ok," Jordan called. "I hope you have a good time with Remus."

Robin ran back into the room, and promptly began banging on the door. She suddenly whipped out her wand and screamed a quick curse that caused the door to begin shaking.

"Bloody hell!" Jordan yelled before the door suddenly flew open and Robin charged in, murmuring a quick curse that caused Jordan to become paralyzed and completely movable by her friends.

"Hurry, Lily!" she called. "We gotta get her ready for her date!"

* * *

Sirius was pacing in the common room. "Where could she be? You don't think she stood me up, do you?" he asked.

"Sirius!" James yelled. "You're worse than a girl who waits for _you_ on a date!"

Sirius gave a nervous laugh. "I guess so," he admitted.

James grinned. Looking up, he spotted the three girls coming down the stairs from their dormitory, but one individual caught his eye:

Lily.

_Stop it, James,_ he thought. _You're over her. There's no way that it could ever work between you two, and she's not even willing to give it a chance._

Lily saw James' stare. She saw the dejected look in his eyes. Immediately, the bottom of her stomach dropped out. Why was she feeling so bad? This was James Bloody Potter, the man who'd been hitting on her since third year, and had a crush on her since first. Why was she feeling so bad about it? She shook her head free from the thoughts. It was nothing to worry about. It was only James. But then again, he had stopped hitting on her. Not that she missed it; she was happier than ever that he had given up. But why? What was the reason for his forsaking her as a goal?

Sirius swallowed. "You look…er, nice, Jordan," he commented.

Jordan smiled slightly. She really wanted to turn around and scream at Robin and Lily. She also wanted to give Sirius a piece of her mind, but she was determined to be in a good mood. But her main reason was because Lily threatened that if she didn't, Jordan would be waking up in the Slytherin dungeons one of these days.

"Thanks, Sirius," she replied, secretly liking the compliment. _Whoa, that was unexpected,_ she thought.

Sirius grinned. "Well, shall we go to Hogsmeade?" he asked, offering Jordan her arm.

Jordan smiled. "Let's go," she said taking his arm as the two marched from the common room.

Meanwhile, Remus and Robin had already started down the path to the village, taking intently with one another. Their arms were hooked, too, Lily noticed.

She nudged James. "Look who's together," she commented quietly.

James grinned. "Remus denies it, but we all know it's true," he replied.

Lily smiled. In that instant, she realized that being friends with James wasn't all that bad. In fact, she kind of enjoyed it. She felt a nagging in the back of her mind though. She shook her head, trying to ignore it. Instead, she headed down to Hogsmeade with James and a few other neutral friends.

The first stop for any true Marauder was the Zonkos Joke Shop. There, Sirius unloaded his pockets and filled them back up with dungbombs, stink pellets, Exploding Snap cards, and more. He introduced Jordan to an endless amount of novelties, many of which she bought. Laughing and grinning uncontrollably, they left the shop on their way to Honeydukes.

James laughed, carrying an enormous back of prank toys. "Slow down, Sirius!" he yelled. "It's not like things are going to vanish into thin air!"

Sirius grinned. "True," he yelled. "But it's cold out!"

Jordan laughed and, still hooked by the arm, was pulled into Honeydukes.

Lily shook her head in disbelief. "Well, I never thought I'd see the day when those two got together," she commented. "They're like night and day."

"With a common love of pranks," James chirped.

Lily smiled and looked up at James, catching an odd look in his eyes. _I wonder what he's thinking,_ she mused to herself.

"Hey James!" screeched an annoyingly high pitched voice.

Lily cringed, the sound hurting her ears. "Who the bloody hell could that be?" she muttered.

A short, black haired girl with startling gray eyes appeared, grinning broadly. "Hey, Jamesy," she said, putting an annoying addition on the end of his name.

James grimaced. _Please, if there is a God, make her go away,_ he pleaded silently. "Hullo, Andrea," he commented stoically.

She giggled, as if saying her name was a secret the two would share forever. "So how have you been?" she asked shyly.

James shrugged. "Alright, and you?" he asked, trying to be polite. In truth, he wanted to get the heck out of there. Fast.

Andrea giggled again. "I've been good, but not as great as I am now with you," she replied, looking at James with love-struck eyes.

Lily rolled her eyes. _Please,_ she thought, wanting to vomit. _She's a flake; a ditz. _

James was thinking the same thing. "If you'll excuse me, Andrea, I've got to go. I'm, uh, escorting Lily to…The Three Broomsticks!" he cried, thinking fast.

Andrea's eyes turned cold as she looked at Lily, their height exactly the same. "Oh really?" she asked.

Lily tried her best to keep her hand from straying to her wand. "Yes," she replied, deciding to play along with the lie.

James' eyes were wide. Since when did Lily lie? Better yet, why was she lying for him? Did she like him? _Forget it, Potter, _he thought. _She doesn't like you like that. The girl just annoys her, that's all._

Andrea frowned. "Well, maybe _I _want to take him," she challenged.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Sorry, he and I are going _together_," she replied.

Andrea's eyes flashed. "You want him?" she asked.

Lily laughed. "James and I are _friends_. But, no one deserves to be around someone as controlling and annoying as you are," she shot back.

Andrea's eyes widened. "James, are you going to let her say that to me?" she demanded.

James nodded. "Yeah, pretty much."

Andrea's eyes turned dark, and she shifted her gaze back to Lily. "You put him under a spell, you witch!" she yelled.

"Yes, I would be a witch if I was attending Hogwarts, now wouldn't I?" Lily asked, growing more and more irritated by the girl each moment.

Andrea took a step towards Lily. "I'm warning you: stay away from my James," she hissed, then whirled on her heel and stalked off.

James looked up the sky. "Thank you, God," he hissed, holding his hands together.

Lily rolled her eyes, unable to keep the amused smile off her face. In an instant, she became serious again. "Who was that?" she asked curiously.

James sighed, walking down the path with Lily. "Well, she's another admirer of me," he began, sounding slightly arrogant but annoyed at the same time. "Andrea's annoying. Nothing more than a fly on the wall."

Lily nodded. "I'm sorry that you're followed by so many idiots," she commented.

James laughed. "You have your fair share, you know," he retorted, grinning.

Lily was taken aback. "What do you mean?" she demanded.

James grinned, looking forwards again. "Guys like you, Lily. A lot of them do. Heck, you have a fan club!"

Lily's eyes widened, causing James to chuckle. "I'm honestly surprised that you didn't know that, Lily," he commented.

Lily shrugged. "I try not to pay attention to that kind of stuff," she replied.

"Yeah, I noticed," James muttered so quietly that Lily could only hear a small murmur come from his lips.

"What was that?" she asked.

James sighed. "Nothing," he replied, walking into the Three Broomsticks. Inside, he and Lily found Remus, Robin, Peter, and another fifth year from Ravenclaw named Taylor, a cousin of Jordan's. James and Lily bought their own mugs of butterbeer and took their places at the same table. The group made light conversation, talking about how much of a git Snape was, how much homework they had, how much they hated Malfoy, and so on.

Not twenty minutes later, Sirius and Jordan stumbled into the Three Broomsticks, their cheeks rosy from the cold. Both were laughing uncontrollably as they clumsily made their way over to the table where the rest of the group was seated.

"That was amazing!" Jordan cried, suddenly taken over by another fit of giggles.

Sirius grinned. "I've never seen Malfoy so speechless!" he commented. "Ah, what a slice of heaven it was."

Jordan grinned in response.

James gave the pair a questioning look. "What happened?" he asked.

Sirius couldn't keep the grin off his face. "Malfoy saw us on the street and went into a conniption," he explained. "He started commenting that Jordan was a disgrace to her family."

"Then Sirius jinxed him," Jordan put in proudly.

Sirius grinned. "It was after that that he figured out we were together for the day, and that really got him steamed."

"So Sirius hexed him again," Jordan added with a grin.

James laughed. "Sounds like your day was good," he commented.

"Amazing," Sirius replied, taking a seat at the booth and scooting over for Jordan to sit by him. "I haven't had this much fun in a while."

Jordan blushed slightly. It was evident that both of them had been surprised by how much fun they had together, when only last week they had been at each other's throats.

Lily gave Jordan a knowing look before returning back to the conversation.

The group opted to return to Hogwarts not much later, taking the winding pathway up to the school. They chattered happily the entire time, laughing, teasing, and everything else that best friends do. The dinner in the Great Hall was amazing, and only tasted so much better after the wonderful day they had had. For once, the boys and girls were all hanging out together and hadn't fought in hours. It was almost a miraculous event, considering that they had fought with each other almost daily in the past.

The girls retreated to their dormitory that night, wanting nothing more than to fall to their beds.

But waiting on the windowsill of the girls' dormitory was a solitary black owl, his regal eyes searching for one person in particular. Jordan walked briskly over to the own, snatched the letter from its beak, and ripped it open. She swallowed hard before quickly changing for bed.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked.

"My aunt's sick again," Jordan muttered. "I have to go look after my cousins."

Robin nodded understandingly. "I know how that is. I was always taking care of my cousins when I went to Beauxbatons, because my relatives lived in Paris. I hated it," she commented consolingly.

Jordan nodded. "That's life, though," she replied, climbing into bed. "By the way, Robin, how was your day?" she asked, quickly changing the subject.

Robin smiled. "Well, I spent the day with Remus. Oh, it was amazing," she said with a sigh. "We went all over Hogsmeade, and we were always talking!"

Jordan cast a grin at Lily. "Sounds like someone's in love," she commented teasingly.

Robin's face flushed. "I am not!" she yelled, throwing a pillow at Jordan. Lily and Jordan both laughed, knowing that it was true while Robin pouted.

Jordan yawned. "Well, today was pretty good, you guys," she said sleepily.

Lily couldn't help but think back to the look in James' eyes when he had been talking to her. "Yeah, it was," she responded idly, slowly falling into sleep.

* * *

Hey! I'm finally back! But you all have my classes last semester to blame: Honors English, Honors Spanish 2, and American History, all of which had a LOT of homework. But I finally finished this chapter, and I'm pretty proud of it.

Ok, I know that Jordan and Sirius' day sounds slightly…odd. Is Sirius in character? Does it seem unrealistic?

Second, I know that this is a bit more "Mary-Sue" type quality than the last chapters. Is it good, or do you want something else? Please, let me know.

Reviews:

**o scorched eggy: **well, part of you was right in the schizophrenic talk with yourself! But which one???

Ok, spread the word about my story, please.

CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!

---Jojo---


End file.
